


Worthwhile

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Pregnancy is not for the faint of heart, but Ginny has the best man at her side to make it through. For ThisIsMegz who wanted to see pregnant Hinny feels. Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Worthwhile

There are women who take so well to being pregnant. They glow and they seem to gain a level of energy from it. These women don't blink at having several children; the nearly ten months of sharing their bodies are blissful, magical even. Ginny thinks of her mother specifically, who loved being pregnant, and gushes every time one of her sisters-in-law gets pregnant, and when Ginny announced she and Harry were expecting, well, let's just say Molly was probably heard in South Africa with how loud she screamed. But even with her mother in the group of women who were born to be pregnant, Ginny is not in that group.

Ginny's pregnancy thus far has been immensely painful, and she hasn't even had the kid yet. She desperately misses having her body to herself, and more than anything, Ginny's had it with her emotions. The hormones of pregnancy have turned her into a human faucet, and it's the most annoying and aggravating thing on the face of the planet. The excitement of being pregnant wore off in the first few weeks for Ginny, and she's getting to the point where theses final 14 weeks seem like an eternity.

Ginny groans as the baby kicks against her ribcage. He's still got at least two more months in there and he's already trying to claw his way out like some awful Muggle sci-fi film.

"James Sirius, you be nice to your mother," Harry chides and walks over to the couch where Ginny is sitting with Teddy.

"Is the baby being bad?" Teddy asks in concern. The little guy knows the only time he's called Edward Remus is when he's doing something he shouldn't.

Ginny chuckles and puts a comforting hand on Teddy's shoulders, "The baby is just moving a lot and he's pushing against my body, which kind of hurts." It's a simplified way of explaining things, but how do you help a nearly six-year-old boy have any level of real understanding about the realities of pregnancy for some women?

Teddy looks down at Ginny's swollen stomach, his hair changing to her red color in concern. "Jamie, please be nice to Ginny. She's really nice, you'll see soon."

The baby pushes again, but this time it's out towards the front of her stomach instead of her ribcage and Ginny sighs in relief. The tears threaten but it's more so for the fact that Jamie isn't trying to dislocate a rib and Ginny easily stays the crying.

Harry chuckles, "There's a good lad."

The baby pushes out again and Ginny smiles, it's like he knows they're talking to him. Teddy reaches a gentle hand out and touches where the baby is pushing forward.

"Hi, Jamie," Teddy smiles, and Ginny's suddenly choked with emotion again because heaven forbid she make it more than twenty minutes, or twenty seconds without crying over something. But she breathes through it, pure will forcing the tears back down.

"I'm going to show you all the best things, Jamie," Teddy smiles, "you'll see, it'll be the best!"

Harry sits opposite Teddy and places his hand over his. Ginny feels the baby push harder against the additional pressure.

"You'll be an amazing big brother, Ted." Harry smiles at his godson before placing a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek, "And you are already the most amazing mother."

Ginny shakes her head and forces a laugh, determined not to cry, "You're lucky I love you, because that was incredibly soppy." Suddenly Jamie kicks hard against his brother and father's hands and Teddy laughs.

"He's strong!" He pulls his hand away, moving Harry's with it. Jamie seems discontented though because as soon as their hands are gone, he begins kicking and pushing all over.

"Whoa there little guy," Harry puts his hand back on Ginny's belly and Jamie finds it, calming instantly.

"It's ok, Jamie," Teddy coos, "Harry is always there, no matter what."

Ginny knows the tears are going to start rolling down her cheeks any moment, and she's sort of exhausted from fighting them as much as she has the last seven minutes or really seven months, so she just lets them fall.

"You alright there, Gin?" Harry whispers as he pulls her close into his side.

Ginny pulls in a shuddering breath but nods, "Give me a couple months and I'll be able to not look at my life through the lens of a Hallmark commercial."

Harry chuckles and just holds her as Teddy begins telling Jamie all the things that he's going to teach him to do once he's born.

It takes about ten minutes for her tears to calm, not that she's bawling but Ginny is painfully aware that she may as well be. Red hair, pale skin, and freckles are not the right coloring to produce someone who cries gracefully, let alone beautifully. But Harry holds her, talking with Teddy and encouraging him to talk to Jamie. Around five months Ginny gave in to her fate and began carrying a handkerchief. Right now it's soaked through, and she sighs as the tears finally subside before she needs to pull a wand and clean it for a second round.

This is rough and she hates as many moments as she loves about being pregnant. But as Ginny sits on the couch with her little family gathered around her, she knows this is what she wants. She wants to grow her family. She wants to do this. And she wants to do it with Harry by her side, as he always is.


End file.
